


Detention V

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [5]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place later than any of the other shorts in the "Detention" series.All Detention stories can be read as stand-alone stories.For the prompt memories
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character, Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 8





	Detention V

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Emma rested her head on Beckett’s shoulder sighing blissfully.

Beckett peered up from his book, sensing she was looking for his attention. “Yes?”

“I was just thinking…” Emma smiled, her fingers traveling down his arm. She could feel him shiver beneath her touch. 

“I sense you want me to ask about what,” Beckett noted somewhat impatiently, to which Emma nodded. “What is on your mind, my dear?”

“Do you ever think about all that time we spent together in detention?” Emma questioned, gazing into his cool grey eyes. 

“Of course,” Beckett answered matter-of-factly.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. She thought she was the only one to reminisce about the early days of their friendship. It hadn’t been the most encouraging at the beginning, but the more time they spent together, the less it felt like punishment and the more it felt like a choice.

Beckett’s long fingers caressed her cheek. “Our time shared in the library led us here. I appreciate reflecting on how we got to know each other. The library was already my favorite place on campus. Sharing it with you, getting to know you in a place that was home to me… I enjoyed it.”

“So you’re saying detention was actually a good thing?” Emma smirked. 

“I never said that,” Beckett protested. “I simply stated that in retrospect, it was not as abhorrent as I anticipated it would be.”

“Because you like me?” Emma teased.

Beckett kissed her nose, his freckled cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. “Very much so.”

Emma lifted her lips to his, pulling him further into her embrace. She could say that when they started their detention sentence she hadn’t pictured they’d end up here, but that just wouldn’t be true.


End file.
